<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Barista &amp; The Bookworm by Squarepeg72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363653">The Barista &amp; The Bookworm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72'>Squarepeg72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Off the Pages [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the cute guy behind the counter meets the bookworm in the corner?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Off the Pages [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Barista &amp; The Bookworm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Square 8 in Melting Pot's Trope &amp; Fandoms 2020<br/>Trope: Coffee Shop AU.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49709217021/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mate, she does not even notice me,” Ron pulled back his hair into a messy bun at his nape. “She just comes in, whispers her order for a medium blonde flat whitei, collects it and tucks into the big chair at the back to read for an hour.”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t notice her,” Harry nudged Ron’s shoulder as he finished tying his apron. “Yet, you know her order, what she does, where she sits, and how long she stays. I’d say you more than notice her.”</p><p>Ron could feel the blush creeping up his neck and into his face. “I could say the same thing about you and my sister.” Ron scratched his chin. “I’m thinking about shaving the beard. What do you think?”</p><p>Harry laughed as he pushed through the swinging door. “Ask her. I don’t care. Just because we own this place together doesn’t mean I run your personal hygiene.”</p><hr/><p>Hermione grabbed the straps on her satchel to keep her hands from shaking. She had waited in her bookstore across the street to make sure he was there before she went in. She only went in on days he was there. Now all she had to do was walk across the street and order coffee from him.</p><p>“Whacha doing?” Hermione jumped as a familiar voice sounded in her ear. “Are you spying on the coffee shop again? Or deciding if Turn the Page can survive for an hour without you?”</p><p>“Ginny, you scared me half to death. I was getting ready to go.” Hermione tried to get her heart to slow down and catch her breath. “I was just making sure they were open before I went over there. The service is quick, and it is quiet. I like to sit in the big chair at the back.”</p><p>“You like to order coffee from my brother and watch him work while you pretend to read.” Ginny laughed as she grabbed Hermione’s hands. “You only go on days when he is at the counter. I don’t know why he insists on working the counter. He owns the place with Harry.”</p><p>Hermione stopped on the edge of the sidewalk. “What do you mean - your brother? The Ginger Pot is …”</p><p>“Owned by my brother and his best friend Ginger for his hair and Pot for Harry’s last name, Potter.” Ginny tugged to get Hermione's feet moving again. “He works the front, and Harry does most of the baking. They went to Secondary together and decided to open up the shop after University.”</p><p>Hermione tried to breathe as Ginny continued to pull her across the street. “He watches you while you read, too.” Ginny continued to talk as she got Hermione across the street and to the door of the coffee house. “He asked me about you the other day. It was so cute to watch my big brother’s ears turn bright red.”</p><p>“I am never going to be able to go in there again,” Hermione mumbled as she tried to pull away from Ginny. “Please tell me you didn’t tell him you know me or that I only go in on mornings when he is at the counter…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about a thing.” Ginny smiled as she opened the door. “He doesn’t bite, and he might just be more of an introvert than you are.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey, big brother.” Ron turned to see Ginny bouncing up to the counter. “I need to order a couple of drinks before I go to work.”</p><p>“Gin, what are you up to?” Ron raised an eyebrow and looked around the shop. “You are never this happy in the morning unless you have already had two cups of coffee and you told Mum last night that you don’t have to work today.”</p><p>“Well, I might have already had one cup, but I have some errands to run,” Ginny shrugged and tugged Hermione from behind her. “Besides, I promised my boss I would get her something to drink this morning. Isn’t that right, boss?”</p><p>Hermione became very interested in the pattern on her shoes. She could feel the fire in her cheeks and just wanted to go back out the door. “Ginny, I need to go back to the store.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Ginny pushed Hermione between herself and the counter. “Hermione Granger, meet one of my big brothers, Ron Weasley. Ron, meet my boss and friend, Hermione Granger. She owns Turn the Page across the street.”</p><p>Hermione looked up as she heard Ron clear his throat. “Hi. Now that she has embarrassed both, can I have my usual?”</p><p>Ron ran an unsteady hand through his hair that pulled out the band that had been holding it. Bending down, he picked up the band and tried to get his hair back under control. “Ummm, hi. My sister seems to have no boundaries. Blonde Flat white?”</p><p>Ron watched Hermione nod and Ginny try to sneak out of the door. “Hey, Harry? Do you have any blueberry muffins back there? Ginny’s here.”</p><p>Hermione giggled as she heard metal crash and then a hand reached out from behind the swinging door holding a plate with a streaming muffin.</p><p>“Gin, do you want anything to go with that?” Ron’s voice deepened as he tried not to laugh at the horror on Ginny’s face as Harry fell through the door, holding up the muffin laden plate.</p><p>“No, I’m good, thank you.” Ginny’s voice was a whisper in the quiet of the coffee shop. “Mione, I’ll see you at work. Nice to see you again, Harry.”</p><p>“I hate you,” a voice mumbled from the floor. “I cannot believe you did that to me.”</p><p>“Mate, just ask her out.” Ron’s laughter joined Hermione's as they watched Harry and Ginny stare at each other. “I’ll bring you your drink in a minute, Hermione. I think I need to help clean up in the kitchen for a minute.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hermione smiled and reached in her satchel for her well-read book. “I’ll just be waiting over there. Be careful in there. He looks mad.”</p><p>“I will be.” Ron smiled “He’s had a thing for my little sister forever. Now, maybe he’ll ask her out.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Hermione’s smile grew as she settled into her favourite chair. “What are you doing tonight? If you survive cleaning up the kitchen?”</p><p>Ron stopped at the swinging door. “Going out to dinner with a beautiful bookworm. That is if she wants to.”</p><p>“Just come by her shop at closing time.” Hermione opened her book and settled further into the chair. “I look forward to seeing you then. Be careful, kitchens have knives.”</p><p>“He is not that dangerous.” Ron’s voice drifted through the closed door. “He’s just in love.”</p><p>Hermione could not stop the giggles that escaped as she read her book and listened to the boys quarrel in the kitchen. Maybe, it was the start of a new adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>